Right Now
by KEdakumi
Summary: A little one-shot inspired by a song and video. Kagome teaches Inuyasha a lesson and Sesshoumaru gets to help.  Rated just for some language.


The first fanfic that I've written. Originally posted on Dokuga.

In my world, demons and humans coexist and magic is real.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine and I make no money from this story. (so sad)

You get a cookie if you can name the song before finishing the story. :)

* * *

She threw open the passenger side door and jumped in, anticipation making her move a little more quickly then she'd have liked.

"Hi" she smiled at her friend, "Thanks for the ride."

Sango smiled and contemplated Kagome for a moment, taking in her appearance and attitude. "No problem."

"No thanks are necessary, my dear." Miroku popped his head up from the back seat. Leaning over in between the two women in the front seats, his eyes grew slightly wider in appreciation. She was wearing a black leather jacket that framed a black silk shirt that tied up around her neck. Her tight jeans highlighted her lovely toned legs and the black heels on her feet and dark sunglasses on her face topped the whole look. "I must say, my dear Kagome, while I love the new look, I am slightly confused as to the reason for this accessory." He pointed to the baseball bat that was now on the floor of the car and pinned up between her knees.

Kagome glanced down at it then back at her friends. "This is Louis." She patted the handle gently, "He and I have a date." She gave an evil smirk to her friends who just glanced at each other with questions in their eyes.

Sango looked back to the road and started to pull out from the curb, "so where are we off too?"

"The Boogie Bar." Kagome replied, and looked out the passenger side window.

Sango and Miroku's eyes widened, "Isn't that Inuyasha's Dad's place?"

"Yep." Kagome replied without even looking at them.

Sango looked at Miroku in the rear-view mirror for a moment then back to the road. They knew that the relationship that Kagome and Inuyasha had was tense. They were so close in the beginning. As time went on they got comfortable, as every couple does, but Inuyasha was not one for day to day comforts. Eventually, Kikyo showed up and Inuyasha became drawn to her. Unfortunetly, he neglected to tell Kagome of his new interest.

"Kagura texted me from the bar," Kagome started, "Yasha's there…"

"Oh my god! You're going to break his kneecaps." Sango stated, her eyes going wide.

Kagome gave an empty chuckle and shook her head, "No."

"Plan on crushing his… spirits then?" Miroku added emphasis to the word spirits and lifted his eyebrows. There are some things no man would ever wish upon another man.

Kagome laughed harder at this thought and shook her head again. "As tempting as those suggestions are, no, that's not the plan. He's part demon, remember? I wouldn't be able to get close enough, fast enough." Sango and Miroku glanced at each other in the mirror again when they realized that she had actually contemplated those actions. "Besides," Kagome continued, "he'd heal too quickly to make it satisfying."

"So you know about her then?" Sango questioned. She truly disliked Yasha for what he was putting her best friend through. She had wanted to tell Kagome of their suspicions, but didn't know how without proof.

"Yes," the young woman replied as she turned her attention back to the passenger side window not really seeing the city going by. "I suspected he was seeing someone else. Kagura sent me a video she took about an hour ago with Yasha walking into the bar with Kikyo."

The three friends rode on in silence. Miroku leaned forward a bit and gently placed his hand on Sango's arm. He might be a lech, but he just loved to tease, women were to be placed on a pedestal in his eyes. He loved everything about them, from their curves to their smiles. It didn't matter in his eyes if the woman was large or small, tall or tiny, human or demoness, they all deserved appreciation. Inuyasha was too worried with himself to notice the beauty around him, in this case one beautiful, kind young woman named Kagome.

They pulled into the dark parking lot. Kagome's eyes glanced around as her friends waited.

"Okay, so here's the plan," the woman smirked as she took off her sunglasses and tapped the Bluetooth bud clipped onto her ear, "please wear your earpieces and let's do a 3-way call." Her friends looked at her as if she was a bit crazy.

"You want us to call you with us sitting right here?" Sango questioned, as she clipped her Bluetooth onto her ear.

"Yes, please."

"Why?" Miroku frowned at his earpiece. The thing never stayed on right and if Sango slapped him, he'd loose it.

"I will explain later. C'mon, let's go." With that Kagome climbed out of the car leaving two hesitant friends behind.

She slowly stepped around her friend's car, her eyes scanning the parking lot for her intended target. It was after midnight, and the night life was in full swing. Normally, she'd prefer to be curled up with a good movie on a Saturday night, but her temper had the best of her. She was tired of being pushed around and made a fool of and tonight she was going to make sure that people knew that she was not really that meek.

Sango and Miroku climbed out of the car, and their eyes immediately went to crowds, looking for anyone they knew. Their attention was drawn back to their friend as she approach, bat lying casually over her shoulder.

"Ok," Kagome took a deep breath and smiled, "I just need you to go enjoy yourselves. Just keep an eye on Yasha and let me know what he's doing and who he's doing it with every minute."

"Alright, where are you going to be?" Sango thought her friend was going to finally confront Inuyasha in the act… what was going on in that head of hers?

"I can't tell you…" and she held up her hand to stop the objections before they began, "I don't know how much trouble I will get into after this, so the less you know, the better. This way you can honestly say that you had no ideas of my plans and can't be held accountable as accomplices." Sango shook her head.

"I don't like it, what if something goes wrong? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, but I won't have anyone else put out because something between Inuyasha and I." Her friends knew that tone, and there was no room for negotiation. "Just let me know what he's doing. Anything at all."

"Why do we both need to be on this call?" Miroku was listening to the echo of them talking face to face and hearing each other on their phones, this was annoying.

"Sango can't go to the guys bathroom, can she? What if something happens? I just want to be prepared for any outcome." Kagome smiled again, her friends noticed it never quite reached her eyes and she guided her friends toward the lights and loud music.

"If you're sure," Sango grabbed her friend's hands and pulled her into a hug, "just be careful."

"Kay." Kagome watched her friends walk off and turned her attention back to her prey. She swung the bat in her hand, getting a feel for it's weight. With her other hand, she reached into her jacket pocket and felt a set of keys and a swiss army knife. She glanced around the parking lot again, making sure everyone was involved in their own little worlds, totally oblivious to her then she looked back to the building, just to make sure no other eyes were watching. In her right ear she could hear Sango and Miroku talking to the bartender as they got their drinks.

"Hey Kagome, you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yes mother, I'm fine." Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her friend's tone.

"I'm just worried, you know…" Sango stopped mid sentence, "Oh my god. Is that Kikyo?"

"It looks like it." Kagome heard Miroku reply.

"Kagome, you should see her hair…she lightened it so much, it's almost white." Sango stated in a shocked tone.

"I noticed that in the video Sango. She cut it too. I almost didn't recognize her." Kagome continued to walk, coming up to her target and listening to her friends talk about the other girl's hair style and choice of clothing.

If you were to glance over in a distant corner of the parking lot a fully loaded 4 wheel drive truck sits away from the other vehicles, it's vibrant red color almost glowing against a dark background. The lights from the signs on the street reflecting off it's carefully shined exterior. Kagome was never much of a 'car buff'. She appreciated this vehicle because it was Inuyasha's pride and joy. He had no problem using his father's money to trick it up. Chrome on the bumpers and hubcaps, leather seats and DVD player in the dash. Not to mention the very strong V8 engine under the hood. This was her prey. She drew her hand gently down the length of the vehicle, thinking of the places that the truck carried her and Inuyasha to. She was happy with the half-demon at the time. She couldn't help but wonder if Yasha would be as upset about loosing her as he most assuredly would be about loosing this truck. The thought that a piece of scrap metal was placed higher then her started her blood boiling again.

"What's he doing?" she asked her spies while taking the spare set of car keys out of her pocket and disengaging the alarm on the truck. He gave her a set along with an apartment key a few months back when he was drunk and couldn't drive home one night. 'Didn't want to take a chance on hurting my baby.' He said, not thinking about the possibility of killing himself or other people.

"They're slow dancing… and kissing." Sango replied, then not being able to look at the cheat anymore, she looked at Miroku, "Are you sure you want to know all this? What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it. Just keep talking." Kagome debated on where to start. This wasn't something she'd ever done before. Decisions.

"Ugh! I wish they'd just get room." Then realizing what she said, she added, "Sorry sweetie."

"S'Okay." Kagome replied. She took ignition key and walked down the length of the truck again, this time dragging the key along the side and leaving a deep, angry gouge in it's wake. Tucking the keys back into her jacket pocket, she took Louis and proceeded to smack a couple of homers, using the rear-view mirrors as the practice balls. She stopped and looked around to see if anyone took notice. Apparently no one had, or they just simply didn't care. There were no eyes even looking in her direction.

"What did he order?" she heard her best girlfriend ask.

"A mojito for her and a beer for him." Mirokyo replied and they both left out a snort.

"I won't even tell you what he told me about people that drank those fruity drinks." Kagome stated, busting a headlight for emphasis. "Bet she can't shoot whiskey, that's why she needs something softer." Now Kagome was not, buy any stretch of the imagination, a partier. She could, however, appreciate a good drink and the idea that a good whiskey could taste better then any foo-foo drink out there.

"They're headed to the pool tables. Good grief, he's checking out another woman while walking to the table with his hand in her pocket. Kags, you sure you just don't want me to use a pool que and beat the crap outta him?"

"No Sango, our problem, remember? I'm handling it. He'll learn his lesson." Kagome then opened the door on the passenger side of the truck and proceeded to carve her name into the leather seat. She wanted to make sure he knew who was teaching him this lesson. She pulled the fuzzy white dice from the rear view mirror, tossing them on the ground behind her. She hated those things, so cliché.

Before she got out she made sure to shove the blade through the DVD screen… just for good measure.

"He's trying to show her how to shoot a combo. Ooooo.. scratch." Miroku narrated. The couple attempted to shoot a game of pool for several minutes, before Kikyo decided she was bored with that game.

Outside, Kagome decided that truck sat up entirely too high. She had to practically jump up to get into the seat. Well, that would have to change. She pulled the knife back out of her pocket and punctured two holes in each tire.

"How much did he say those cost again?" she asked herself as she watched the truck slowly lower its self to it's rims. Ahhh yes, $400.00 a piece… then she frowned. If she ended up having to pay for damages, she was in big trouble.

"How much is what?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing." She replied, remembering that she had an audience. "What's going on?"

"She is making an ass out of herself." Came Sango's curt reply. "She's doing karaoke… and not very well."

Kaugra came up to them about that time. She glanced from the karaoke stage down to the couple and back again. "That has to be the trashiest version of a Shania song that I have ever heard." Sango and Miroku couldn't help but nod their heads in agreement. "Where is Kagome?" She asked looking around at the other patrons, "I sent her that video so she could do something about this." She flicked her hand at the woman stumbling off the stage into the half-demon's arms. "Aw… ewww.." Kagura looked away.

"What?" Sango asked looking from the couple to the wind demoness at her side. Kagura wasn't one of her favorite people, but if Lord Touga hired her, then she must have some good points.

"She just said how drunk she was and the half-breed's arousal just spiked. I could smell it from here. Ewwww…" Kagura made a face and walked away, forgetting about her question about Kagome. Where were those good points again?

"She's right." Kagome said to them. "He's probably thinking he's gonna get…" and she trailed off the sentence, punctuating it with Louie hitting the hubcaps on each tire. She bought him those as a birthday present last year. "Kagome giveth and Kagome taketh away." She smirked.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Sango asked.

"Yep." Kagome replied as she stepped back to review her handy work. She had varying degrees of dents and bruises to the vehicle, even giving the front windshield a nice crack. 'Something should be done about that rear window.'

"Hey Kagome, I think they are thinking of wrapping up in here. He must've loaded on that bathroom cologne, he stinks. And that's with a human's sense of smell. He must be downright offensive to the demons in here." Miroku made a face at the smell assaulting him.

"M'Kay, I'm about done anyway. I don't want someone to call the police while I'm here." She put her sunglasses on again and climbed into the bed of the truck. Standing at the rear window she leaned back to take a big swing. Suddenly Louie stopped.

"Woman, it is dead already." A deep voice stopped Kagome completely. She opened her eyes that she hadn't realized that she closed. There in front of her was the brother of the man whose vehicle she was currently destroying. This couldn't be good.

"Sesshoumaru." She gave a nervous chuckle, "What are you doing here?" His eyebrow raised. Slowly they lowered the bat, neither one letting go.

"I came to check on my father's business while he is out of the country. Imagine my surprise to see you here." At this he looked down at pile of dented scrap metal that use to be an award winning show truck. "I see you took to revamping vehicles. You know father will most likely just buy him a new one." He let go of the bat and she let the end of it thump against the metal at her feet.

"I know, but he will suffer for a bit. Hopefully he will think before he cheats on anyone again." At this the young woman looked away, hating the idea that she just admitted what her now ex had been doing. Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment. He proceeded to grab her around the waist and jump out of the back of the truck, pushing off with just enough force to cause the rear joints on one side to snap. Kagome stepped out of his hold and glanced over at what he'd done. "Why did you do that?" She looked back at him, staring deep into those eyes that reminded her so much of a summer sunrise.

He said nothing for a moment, looking at the truck that was now leaning haphazardly towards that broken rear wheel. "Father will try to insist that I help my half-brother in repairing this or finding a new vehicle. Neither of which will be… enjoyable. I simple decided to get alittle something out of this myself before having to deal with the headache that is known as Inuyasha." He regarded her for a moment before looking back to the wreck.

"I am sorry." She said, he raised a brow again. He seemed to do that a lot when she was around. He didn't respond, so she continued. "This was a problem between Yasha and I and now I've made it a problem for you."

"Hn. The mongrel brings on his own problems."

"Still, I am sorry." She looked up at him with an apologetic expression.

"Then you owe me." He turned away from the truck and slowly began walking towards the bar.

"I could buy you a drink." She offered.

"I am running a bar and you offer a drink? The half-breed's problems will give me more of a headache then that." He stopped to look at her. She walked over to him and handed him Louie. Kagome took her sunglasses off and put them into her jacket pocket and took the car keys back out of the other pocket. She handed Sesshoumaru her short jacket.

"I will buy you dinner then, or breakfast, whatever you want to call it. You choose the place. Just let me return these." And she jingled the keys to make her point.

"Agreed." Although Sesshoumaru wasn't fond of being used as a coat rack, he did rather enjoy looking at the woman without said jacket. She had beautiful shoulders and no jacket simply allowed one to fully enjoy her entire shape more. 'It appears my idiot half brother has thrown away a jewel.' He thought with a smirk.

Kagome walked with a determined stride to the bar's entrance. She was proud of herself. She wasn't going to let that idiot weigh her down any longer. Her thoughts drifted to the idiot's brother then. Now she rarely had a chance to speak at any length with the older demon. Inuyasha always seemed so possessive of her around him. She was told this was a dog-demon trait, so would often let it pass. Now she wanted to know more about the handsome male. He said so much with his eyes. She felt that she had to know what secrets they held.

"Kagome, they are outside the front entrance. Ewww.. going at it again." Sango said, "Kagome, did you hear me?"

"Yep. I see him. Hard to miss that hair. Where are you two?"

"About two tables down." Kagome looked from the dog demon that was going all hot and heavy with a blonde to spy her best friends waving from a nearby table. She waved back and smiled.

"I feel so much better." She said, and immediately took a drink from Sango's glass.

"What did you do?" Miroku inquired.

"You will see." She grinned then dangling the keys from her fingers, she sauntered over to Inuyasha's table. He and Kikyo were kissing each other, enjoying their state of drunk passion. Neither noticed Kagome until she dropped the keys into the drink that was sitting on their table.

Inuyasha froze as he glanced at Kagome. He knew he was caught. A small part of him what ashamed, but he wasn't sure for what. Was he ashamed that he was doing it or ashamed that she saw? He'd think about that later. In the mean time his eyes focused on the set of keys he'd given her, that were now settling at the bottom of his drink.

"Kagome!" he yelled at her retreating form. She didn't stop. She didn't even acknowledge that she'd heard him. He pushed Kikyo out of the way and started towards Kagome. He knew if he worded it right, she'd forgive him. He just had to get her to stop walking first. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone walking to Kagome also. Sango and Miroku didn't even grace the half-demon with a glance, instead taking up either side of young woman. "Wench! Just stop for a second!"

"We are going to get a bite to eat, wanna come? My treat." Kagome was doing all she could to ignore Inuyasha's presence.

"We?" Sango questioned.

"I owe someone a favor." She replied.

"Reallllly?" Miroku raised his eyebrows. Both women knew what he was thinking.

"Not like that. Pervert!" Kagome pushed the dark haired young man in a playful manor. "I'll explain later." She finished, becoming serious, the reality of her actions finally setting in. She could see the truck. It was obvious Inuyasha was too focused on her to notice the blob of red.

"Are you ready?" Sesshoumaru appreared out of the blue, offering her jacket to her and leaning the bat on his shoulder.

"Sure." Kagome said with a start. She didn't miss the questioning looks her friends passed to each other. "Later." She said to them both. And they nodded, unable to find the right words.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard?" Everyone's attention was brought back to the drunk young man, now only a few steps behind them.

"Leaving." Stated Sesshoumaru, turning his back one the bane of his existence. "You have other things to worry about besides my social calendar." And with that he pointed to Inuyasha's award winning pile of scrap metal. He then turned back to Kagome, "My car is over here." They walked over to the black 2-door sports car parked in the corner of the lot. "Why?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why not just forgive him?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"No. I'm tired of being made the fool. I also might have saved a little trouble for the next girl." She looked away from the calculating golden eyes, "Next time he cheats, it won't be on me."

Inuyasha stood stunned for several moments, his mind unable to comprehend what it was seeing. Then it hit him. "MY TRUCK!"

"Sango, my dear," Miroku chimed, "I believe they are playing our song. Shall we go?"

Sango listened for a moment, "Beer for my Horses?" she questioned him. Ever since they started having these country nights at the bar, she'd gotten to know quite a number of songs.

"Shall we?" he asked as he led her away from the fuming half-demon.

A moment later, Kagome heard the familiar sound of PERVERT followed by the even more familiar slap.

"Now I have to find my Bluetooth." She heard Miroku mumble. Kagome just laughed.

"Where are we going for dinner?" she questioned her escort, ignoring the cussing and whining behind her.

"My place." He replied, looking over at her reaction.

"Your place?" she asked, confused. "I thought you wanted me to buy dinner."

"As I recall, you also said, 'or breakfast'" He stated as he opened his car door for her. "We will have dessert first. I believe that will be you." He finished in a low tone, allowing no confusion as to his meaning.

"Oh." She quipped, her face growing red. "Sounds good."

He closed her door, climbed into the driver's side and left Inuyasha behind yelling every obsinity he could think of at them both.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think. I know, not a lot of Lord Fuzzy, but we couldn't very well have her destroy his toy, now could we?

If you didn't know, here's the video and song that inspired the story. http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=WaSy8yy-mr8&a=7nvQldrKjNY&playnext_from=ML (just remove the spaces after pasting into your address bar)


End file.
